


⊑⟒⌰⌰⍜ ⏁⊑⟒⍀⟒ :) (part 1)

by Sun_Bunz



Series: dream smp nonsense [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Minecraft, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Bunz/pseuds/Sun_Bunz
Summary: HAHAH self insert angsty writing goes BRRR
Series: dream smp nonsense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205690





	⊑⟒⌰⌰⍜ ⏁⊑⟒⍀⟒ :) (part 1)

"⏃⎅⍀⟒⌇⌇⟒⎅ ⏁⍜: ⌰⎍☊☍⊬ ⌇⊬⟟⏁⊑."

well that was one great start to opening a letter. sarcasm intended. never in the few years that lucky remembered living on the SMP did they ever get a letter, let alone one in Enderman. yet one showed up last night, to their confusion. they only recognized it because it was the same sort of writing ranboo did in that...trance..thing, whatever it was. it definitely wasn't his handwriting though. it seemed a lot neater, like whoever wrote it had plenty of time. the ink was a slightly dulled purple, and when they cupped their hands over it, it seemed to have a faint glow, and there seemed to be a bit of a particle effect wavering off of it. lucky didn't like it one bit, nor could they decipher the message. they mulled over the letter again, trying to take note of the symbols.

⏃⎅⍀⟒⌇⌇⟒⎅ ⏁⍜: ⌰⎍☊☍⊬ ⌇⊬⟟⏁⊑.  
  
⟟'⌰⌰ ⏚⟒ ⌇⎍⍀⌿⍀⟟⌇⟒⎅ ⟟⎎ ⊬⍜⎍ ⟒⎐⟒⋏ ⍀⟒⏃⎅ ⍜⍀ ☌⟒⏁ ⏁⊑⟟⌇, ☊⍜⋏⌇⟟⎅⟒⍀⟟⋏☌ ⊬⍜⎍ ⌿⍀⍜⏚⏃⏚⌰⊬ ⎅⍜⋏'⏁ ⍙⏃⋏⏁ ⏃⋏⊬⏁⊑⟟⋏☌ ⏁⍜ ⎅⍜ ⍙⟟⏁⊑ ⌰⟟⏁⏁⌰⟒ ⍜⌰⎅ ⋔⟒. ⏁⊑⟒⋏ ⏃☌⏃⟟⋏, ⍙⊑⊬ ⍙⍜⎍⌰⎅ ⊬⍜⎍? ⟟ ⊑⎍⍀⏁ ⊬⍜⎍, ⊬⍜⎍ ⊑⎍⍀⏁ ⋔⟒ ⏚⏃☊☍ ⏃⌇ ⋔⎍☊⊑ ⏃⌇ ⊬⍜⎍ ☊⍜⎍⌰⎅. ⟟⏁'⌇ ⏃⋔⎍⌇⟟⋏☌ ⊑⍜⍙ ⏁⊑⟒⊬ ⌇⏃⊬ ⏁⊑⟒ ⌿⊑⍀⏃⌇⟒ ⟟⌇ ⏃⋏ ⟒⊬⟒ ⎎⍜⍀ ⏃⋏ ⟒⊬⟒ ⍙⊑⟒⋏ ⍙⟟⏁⊑ ⊬⍜⎍, ⟟⏁ ⌇⟒⟒⋔⟒⎅ ⏁⍜ ⏚⟒ ⏃⋏ ⟒⊬⟒ ⎎⍜⍀ ⏃⋏ ⏃⍀⋔. ⟟⏁'⌇ ⌇⏃⎅ ⍙⟒ ⎅⍜⋏'⏁ ⌇⟒⟒ ⟒⊬⟒ ⏁⍜ ⟒⊬⟒ ⟟⍀⍜⋏⟟☊⏃⌰⌰⊬: ⍙⟒ ⏚⍜⏁⊑ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⏁⊑⟒ ⌇⏃⋔⟒ ⎐⟟⟒⍙⌇. ⟒⎐⟒⍀⊬⍜⋏⟒ ⍙⍜⍀☍⌇ ⏁⍜☌⟒⏁⊑⟒⍀ ⎍⋏⎅⟒⍀ ⍜⋏⟒ ⎍⋏⟟⍜⋏. ⋏⍜ ⍙⏃⍀, ⋏⍜ ⎎⟟☌⊑⏁⟟⋏☌, ⋏⍜ ⎅⟟⌇⍜⏚⟒⎅⟟⟒⋏☊⟒.....⟊⎍⌇⏁ ⍜⋏⟒ ⍀⎍⌰⟒⍀. ⏁⊑⏃⏁ ⍙⍜⎍⌰⎅ ⏚⟒ ⋏⟟☊⟒, ⍙⍜⎍⌰⎅⋏'⏁ ⟟⏁? 

⟟ ⍜⋏⌰⊬ ⍙⍀⍜⏁⟒ ⟟⏁ ⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⍙⏃⊬ ⌇⍜ ⏃ ⌰⟟⏁⏁⌰⟒ ⌇⍜⋔⟒⍜⋏⟒ ⎅⟟⎅⋏'⏁ ⎍⋏⎅⟒⍀⌇⏁⏃⋏⎅ ⏃⋏⎅ ⌇⍜ ⏃⋏⍜⏁⊑⟒⍀ ⌰⟟⏁⏁⌰⟒ ⌇⍜⋔⟒⍜⋏⟒ ⍙⍜⎍⌰⎅, ☊⌰⍜⎐⟒⍀.  
  
⍙⍜⋏⎅⟒⍀ ⟟⎎ ⟟ ☊⍜⎍⌰⎅ ☌⟒⏁ ⏃ ⌰⟒⏁⏁⟒⍀ ⏁⍜ ⊑⟟⋔ ⏁⍜⍜.....⎅⍜⎍⏚⏁ ⊑⟒'⎅ ⌰⍜⍜☍ ⏃⏁ ⟟⏁ ⍙⟟⏁⊑⍜⎍⏁....⍜⊑, ⟟'⌰⌰ ⌇⌿⏃⍀⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⏁⊑⟒ ⎅⟒⏁⏃⟟⌰⌇. :)

\- ᓭ╎⊣リᒷ↸, ||𝙹⚍∷ ⎓∷╎ᒷリ↸ ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ

they were at a bit of a loss for it. the letter probably wasn't from anyone important or that they cared about anyway, considering they decided to write it in a language they were unfamiliar with, but they were better off being sure then sorry. folding the letter in fourths and sticking it in their pocket, they got up from the floor, heading to the door and throwing on their satchel and winter coat. it was always chilly, after all. though there was an instant paradox in that considering they never really wore shoes. maybe it was just because the snow felt nice?

it wasn’t much of a walk to the other’s house. it was relatively early and quiet, and there wasn’t much racket other then the noise of the farm animals milling around like they had no care. they probably didn’t, now that they thought of it. then again, what would a sheep or cow need to worry about, anyway? lucky gently knocked on his front door with a flick of their tail, gently brushing the top layer of snow around them into the air in small clouds. after a few minutes, a familiar figure opened the door, and he seemed a bit puzzled as to why lucky was there.

"morning ranboo!"

lucky put up a small smile. yea, they were just as, maybe even more tired then him, but it was probably better being polite considering they had woke the poor guy up so early. the other let out a quiet chuckle at that, rubbing one of his eyes, soon after looking up at the sky to try and gauge the time, then looking back down at lucky, tilting his head.

"morning lucky...why are you up so early? it's probably like...6:30 at most?"

"i got a letter last night and i can't really read it...i thought you could maybe help."

"i'll try my best. could i see the letter?"

lucky nodded and took the neatly folded letter from their pocket, a curious yet pensive look in their eyes. ranboo soon unfolded it, squinting a bit at the adr before quickly taking note of what it was written in

"this is all in enderman, except for the signature....how did you know i'd be able to read this?"

"i've seen you write it before, so one could only guess you can read it."

"you have?"

"yea...when you're doing that...what was it called again?"

"...you mean the enderwalk state?"

"yea, that thing."

the two fell quiet after that, not much noise other then the wind and snow falling outside. lucky flicked their tail back and forth a few times, looking at the letter as ranboo read it over with a conflicted expression.

"what does it say?"

"do you have a quill and book? you could write it down as i read it to you."

"i think i do..."

lucky promptly popped open their satchel, digging through the bag before taking out a messily kept, leather covered journal and a quill, as well as a little bottle with dark green ink. the journal had a green ribbon hanging from the spine, and had a little golden clover shaped charm on the end, and had the words "WISH JOURNAL" scrawled on the front in some sort of backwards code, leaving it to look like gibberish. albeit rather beaten up, it surprisingly held together well. they flipped to a new page, and tapped their quill against the book as a sign to ranboo that he could start reading if he was ready. he nodded, looking back to the letter.

"addressed to: lucky syith."

how did this person know their name  
  
"i'll be surprised if you even read or get this, considering you probably don't want anything to do with little old me. then again, why would you? i hurt you, you hurt me back as much as you could. It's amusing how they say the phrase is an eye for an eye when with you, it seemed to be an eye for an arm. it's sad we don't see eye to eye ironically: We both have the same views. everyone works together under one union. no war, no fighting, no disobedience.....just one ruler. that would be nice, wouldn't it?"

that bastard

"i only wrote it this way so a little someone didn't understand and so another little someone would, clover."

only he'd say that

"wonder if I could get a letter to him too.....doubt he'd look at...it without....i'll spare you...the...details..."

who was "him"

"signed....."

lucky seemed a bit too wound up to take notice on how ranboo's voice seemed to trail off towards the end, the other going completely silent. after a few minutes of silence, though, they eventually looked up at the other, eventually approaching and waving a hand in front of his face. 

"erm...ranboo? you ok there buddy?" they peered over his arm to try and read the last bit, squinting at it and not noticing anything in particular. they attempted to shake his arm to get his attention, but he didn't flinch, and he almost attempted to start walking away, his gaze completely unfocused.

seeing as that wasn't working, they snapped their fingers, backing up a bit and picking up a handful of snow off the ground. probably wasn't the best idea, but it was the only plausible thing to do at the moment that they could think of. they sort of jogged back over to ranboo, slowly slipping the note out of his hands, then sort of just....plopping the snow down in it's place. his reaction was certainly a bit delayed, but he soon stopped in his tracks, quickly shaking the snow off and looking over at lucky with an almost offended expression.

"what was that for exactly?"

he grumbled, not seeming the most happy about it at all. right...water hurt. snow's still technically water.

"sorry...you were just starting to do the thing again and you weren't really snapping out of it."

"the thing?"

"enderwalking, right, that was the word. you were like...really zoned out and didn't respond to anything."

"oh....what would've triggered that now...?"

lucky looked over the letter and their rewritten translation, trying to pick up anything that they had missed. they snapped their fingers again when they took note of something towards the end, though.

"...smiley face. there's a fucking smiley face on the last paragraph before the signature."

they promptly scrunched up the letter into a ball, uncrumpling it then tearing it in half, dropping the halves in their bag with a clearly peeved off face.

"it was dream. dream wrote this damn letter. i swear- i'm gonna pound this bastard to dust."

"lucky calm down, he's locked up and can't do anythin-"

"i. don't. care. y'know what, i'm gonna pay him a visit."

"you're only giving him what he wants. he wants your attention for a reason lucky."

"don't care if he's getting what he wants, all i'll be giving him is a piece of my mind. but.....thank you for helping me figure this out."


End file.
